The legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Wolf
by Tashewa
Summary: This is what happens after Twilight Princess:)
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: the wolf of Hyrule

**Hi, just so you know this is just after Twilight Princess and Link (like in the game) won't really talk much. I know he does and there will be parts when does talk but not much at all. J Pls don't say it was a bad idea, it's just the way I want to write itJ**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

Ilia waited almost for the whole day waiting for Link. _I can't blame him for taking so long, and anyway Epona must be very tired, it's a long journey, _Ilia thought to herself whilst waiting outside Links house. Ilia could hear her Father walking up behind her, "he'll be back soon, but whilst we wait you can come and help us tidy things up, you know, we never got to clean up after those silly monkeys." "I'm….coming," she said looking at her father than back out to the forest were Link should be coming from, "I'm coming."

Everyone in Ordon village was very happy for Uli and her new baby. "A new member of the village'" they all said while admiring her child. While cleaning up, Ilia could hear the footsteps of a…..a…..HOURSE! "LINK!" she shouted out while running towards the sound. Before she could even past Fado's house he was standing there. Link smiled and dismounted Epona. Ilia ran towards him and gave him a huge hug, the sort of one you give to a family member after not seeing them for years. Link just gave a happy laugh and hugged her back. The whole village heard Ilia and ran towards her. They all suddenly stopped and saw Link. Colin ran towards him, "Link!" he shouted, "Link". Link smiled and knelt so Colin could hug him, "you're the hero Link" he said softly.

Everyone crowded around Link, asking him questions, talking to him etc. The children pulled on him and hugged his legs. Ilia went over to Epona while everyone was all over Link. "My sweet horse," She said patting Epona, "you did so well, thank you for baring Link safely". Link looked up, he smiled at the site of Ilia and Epona but had to look back down to continue answering questions. But, for some odd reason all that went through his mind was Midna.

Everyone left Link after an hour or so and went back to their homes. The children on the other hand stayed with Link, asking him questions and talking. Link sat down on a rock in the Village and continued talking.

After a while mayor Bo came by and said "I think that's enough for today, you should go back to your homes now, and Link you certainly need your rest, take tomorrow off from work, I will help with the ranch. "Link nodded with a smile. After the goodbyes Link led Epona home.


	2. Chapter 2

Link woke up the next morning with a pain that surrounded his whole body. It was very early when he woke. The pain obviously was what woke him. He got up and went over too were he kept his clothes. He took his green hero clothes and placed them in a chest which at first held Link's wooden sword. He then went over to another chest and took out his ordon clothes. In front of him, while he was getting dressed, was a mirror and when he took his shirt off he was overwhelmed! He had scares covering nearly his whole body. His bones ached and there was a huge scare on his back. This is where ganondorf probably struck him with his sword during the battle. Thank goodness he was getting the day off. If he went to work he would probably not last a minute out on the ranch.

Link had an idea. Epona also probably had wounds and they would both enjoy a relaxing soak in the spirit spring. Link got dressed in some plain white pants that he always wore when he went for a soak. He led Epona to the spring and seated himself on the sand on the left side of the spring. The pain was overwhelming. But it was worth it. He defeated ganondorf and he brought peace to Hyrule. Of course he would walk away with some injuries. Epona did suffer with injuries but not too serious.

Link lay there leaning on Epona for a while but not even the spring helped him. A few more minutes past and nothing. Then Link heard a voice behind, "Oh, Link," it was Ilia, "sorry I didn't think you would be here this early." Link looked up at her. Ilia could only see Links face because he was behind Epona. Ilia wore a plain white dress but it was more like a cotton sheet dropped over her. These were her clothes that she washed in. "well, may I join you?" she asked Link. Link gave a happy nod and so Ilia seated in front of Ilia. Ilia could now see Links body. "Link, you're injuries!"


End file.
